Dorothy Underwood
|género = Femenino |FDN = 1927Agent Carter: 1.05: The Iron Ceiling |afiliación = Habitación Roja (anteriormente) |serie tv = Agent Carter (10 episodios) |actriz = Bridget Regan Veronika Bonell (joven) |estado = Viva }}La mujer conocida como Dorothy "Dottie" Underwood es una asesina soviética entrenada en la Academia de la Habitación Roja. Siendo una operativa de la agencia de espionaje soviética Leviatán, ella participó en el plan de venganza de Johann Fennhoff contra el empresario estadounidense, Howard Stark. Posteriormente adoptó la personalidad de una chica de pueblo de Iowa y se infiltró en el Hotel Griffith en la ciudad de Nueva York. Mientras ayudó a Fennhoff, ella entró en conflicto con Margaret Carter, una agente de la Reserva Científica Estratégica. Durante el intento de Fennhoff de asesinar a toda la población de la ciudad de Nueva York en el Día de la Victoria en Europa, ella resultó herida y logró escapar de sus perseguidores. Tras el fracaso de su misión, ella decidió quedarse en Estados Unidos y se convirtió en una mercenaria. Un año más tarde, alguien la contrató para robar un banco utilizando el Consejo de los Nueve, pero fue capturada por la Agente Carter. Antes de que pudiera ser interrogada adecuadamente, el FBI la tomó en custodia y ella fue puesta en una prisión federal. Sin embargo, Underwood fue liberada por la Agente Carter para que pudiera ayudarla en su lucha contra el Consejo y Whitney Frost. Biografía Inquilina en el Hotel Griffith Presentándose Haciéndose pasar por una chica de Iowa, con aspiraciones de convertirse en una bailarina profesional de ballet, Underwood llegó al Hotel Griffith, mudándose a la habitación que recientemente había sido desocupada por Molly Bowden. Miriam Fry estaba en el proceso de escoltarla hasta su habitación cuando se encontró en el pasillo con Margaret Carter y Angie Martinelli, quienes se estaban recuperando de sus duros días de trabajo. Underwood se presentó ante las dos mujeres, aunque éstas no mostraron ningún interés de entablar una conversación. Cuando Jerome Zandow fue arrestado, Underwood siguió a Ray Krzeminski, quien estaba llevando a Zandow hasta las oficinas de New York Bell Company para ser interrogado. Mientras Krzeminski estaba esperando en un semáforo en rojo, ella chocó al auto. Cuando Krzeminski salió para reclamar, Underwood le disparó rápidamente con una pistola con silenciador, causándole la muerte. Underwood también mató a Jerome Zandow y luego abandonó la escena.Agent Carter: 1.03: Time and Tide Adquiriendo una pistola automática Algún tiempo después, Underwood cenó con las otras inquilinas como Margaret Carter, Angie Martinelli y Carol, quienes estaban llenando sus bolsos con comida. Ellas comenzaron a discutir los diferentes métodos que podían ser utilizados para transportar alimentos a sus habitaciones, y mencionaron que, Gloria, la mujer sentada junto a Underwood, poseía un comportamiento en su bolso en el que cabía una taza de salsa. Después de verificar esta afirmación, Underwood le preguntó a Gloria si podía hacerle uno para ella que sirva para "mantener pepinillos", y Gloria aceptó sin ningún problema. Más tarde esa noche, Underwood se encontró con el contrabandista Otto Mink, quien había llegado al hotel para asesinar a Carter. Confundida, ella le preguntó si se había perdido. Mink le ordenó que regresara a su habitación y, cuando ella no le hizo caso, él la amenazó con su pistola automática. Observando el arma, Underwood le dijo que quería el arma para ella y, dejando a un lado su personaje de una inofensiva chica de campo, atacó a Mink. Mediante un conjunto de movimientos acrobáticos, ella le rompió el cuello antes de que él pudiera hacer algo, tras lo cual confiscó el arma de fuego. Escondiendo el cuerpo de Mink debajo de su cama, Underwood posó con su arma recién adquirida frente al espejo, antes de que fuera llamada por Martinelli para que fuera a cenar.Agent Carter: 1.04: The Blitzkrieg Button Cita con Margaret Carter Dottie se sienta con Carter en el L&L Automat, donde le comenta sus deseos de conocer la ciudad, señalando varios lugares importantes como Central Park y el Empire State en un mapa. Carter sin embargo le recomienda que vaya a Brooklyn, donde conocerá a las personas y realmente valdrá la pena. Dottie "accidentalmente" hace que se caiga de la mesa el bolso de Carter; rápidamente recoge los objetos que se han salido, pero se apodera de la llave de la habitación de Carter. Una vez que Carter se dirige a trabajar, Dottie entra en su habitación y empieza a revisarlo todo. En el armario, descubre un compartimento oculto en la que hay fotografías de los inventos de Howard Stark recuperados. Dottie recoge una de las fotos y guarda todo de vuelta en su sitio, dirigiéndose hacia un espejo. Allí, ella ve una fotografía de Steven Rogers antes del "Proyecto Renacimiento" y recoge el pintalabios Dulces Sueños que utiliza Carter para adormecer a otros. Tras imitar por un instante el aspecto y el acento de Carter, Dottie se va de la habitación, asegurándose de que no hay nada que pueda indicar que ha estado allí. Por la noche, Dottie se esposa a su cama, tal y como hacía cuando era tan solo una niña en la Academia de la Habitación Roja.Agent Carter: 1.05: The Iron Ceiling Objetivo: Margaret Carter Dottie entra en un edificio para ir hacia el despacho de un dentista, quien cree que ella está allí en busca de un trabajo. Dottie asesina al dentista y sitúa un rifle de francotirador en la ventana, desde la que se puede ver el edificio de las oficinas de la Reserva Científica Estratégica. Dottie apunta el rifle hacia la ventana del despacho de Roger Dooley, que se encuentra hablando con el doctor Ivchenko en ese momento. Ivchenko se sitúa en la ventana y Dottie, en vez de disparar, se comunica con él a través de los brillos de luz de la mira del rifle. Ivchenko le responde con un mensaje en clave que es posteriormente traducido por Dottie: su nuevo objetivo es el de eliminar a Carter. Dottie regresa al Hotel Griffith cuando los agentes de la SSR Jack Thompson y Daniel Sousa lideran un equipo de búsqueda para capturar a Carter, sospechosa de colaborar con Howard Stark. Dottie se encuentra a Carter en un pasillo y le da un beso, llevando puesto el pintalabios Dulces Sueños. Carter se queda inconsciente justo después de ver que Dottie tiene las cicatrices de haber estado esposada a la cama, descubriendo que es una agente de Leviatán. Dottie se saca un cuchillo y está a punto de matar a Carter, pero los agentes Thompson y Sousa aparecen y se llevan a Carter para ser arrestada. Poco después, Angie acude para avisar a Dottie de que Miriam Fry ha preparado una reunión. Notando que la puerta está abierta, Angie entra y ve que el lugar está vacío: Dottie lo ha abandonado.Agent Carter 1.06: A Sin to Err Relaciones Aliados *Habitación Roja **Instructoras de Habitación Roja *Leviatán **Fyodor **Johann Fennhoff *Hotel Griffith **Miriam Fry - Casera **Angie Martinelli - Amiga y Vecina **Carol **Lorraine **Helen **Vera **Gloria Enemigos *Anya † - Amiga y Víctima *Pasha † - Víctima *Howard Stark † - Objetivo *Edwin Jarvis † *Jerome Zandow † - Víctima *Otto Mink † - Víctima *Seth Honicky † - Víctima *Pike † - Víctima *Reserva Científica Estratégica **Ray Krzeminski † - Víctima **Jack Thompson **Daniel Sousa **Margaret Carter † **Corcoran † - Víctima *FBI *Jason Wilkes *Consejo de los Nueve **Vernon Masters **Whitney Frost *Maggia **Joseph Manfredi Apariciones En orden cronológico: *''Agent Carter'' **''Primera temporada'' ***''The Iron Ceiling'' (flashbacks) ***''A Sin to Err'' (flashbacks) ***''Valediction'' (flashbacks) ***''Time and Tide'' ***''The Blitzkrieg Button'' ***''The Iron Ceiling'' ***''A Sin to Err'' ***''Snafu'' ***''Valediction'' **''Segunda temporada'' ***''The Lady in the Lake'' ***''Better Angels'' (mencionada) ***''Life of the Party'' ***''A Little Song and Dance'' (sueño) Referencias en:Dottie Underwood Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Personajes femeninos Categoría:Personajes soviéticos Categoría:Personajes de Agent Carter (serie de televisión) Categoría:Aprendices de la Habitación Roja Categoría:Mercenarios Categoría:Villanos